watching?
by Hyutochael
Summary: ehemm  berhubung otak author yang masih eror...  langsung baca aja yah,,watching Yunjae?   Review please !


Tittle : Wachting?

Legh : 1 Shoot

Author : Hyun Hyumin / Hyun Tiwiyesung Wook a.k.a Kim JaeHyun yaitu Me :P*panjang banget dah *

Pair : Yunjae

Cast : Yunjae , Changmin , Kim JaeHyun (OC)

Rated : M*teriak gajee*

Discleamir : YunJae saling memiliki , ff ini asli punya saya begitupun dengan Chagngmin *kaburrr

Warning : **YAOI / BOYS LOVE . **NC (?)*kagak hot* , OC , OOC , typos bergelantungan. Bagi yang masih normal harap menjauh, Dan bagi anak-anak di bawah umur di mohon meninggal kan page ini *reader : Author kagak nyadar umur |*

A/N : Kyaaa FF Yunjae pertama + Oneshoot pertama dannn NC pertamaa*bangga*plakkkk

Sekali lagi bagi yang ngak suka YAOI harap menjauh , dan bagi anak-anak juga menjauh. Lau author ngak nampang berarti itu FF bukan punya saya*beberapa*

Hosssshhhhh silahkan di nikmati ^^.

.

.

.

^^o^^

" Oi Chang .. beneran nih kita mau nonton itu ? "

" Iya~ gw yakin ! "

" Siapin tisu? "

" Udah ! "

" Kajja kita nonton~~ "

Dua orang namja yang satu kelewat tingggi dan satu lagi rada pendek dari namja kelewat tinggi itu sedang menuju ke suatu tempat.

" Gimana cara nontonnya Chang? " Tanya namja yang rada pendek itu.

" Mmm kita nonton lewat jendela aja yuk ? " Ajak si Chang atau yang lebih di kenal ebagai Max Changmin kepada temannya itu.

" Yah tapi kan ngak jelas … " Gerutu si namja yang rada pendek bernama Kim JaeHyun. Changmin tak merespon, malah mempercepat langkahnya kearah TKP.

^^^0^^^

" Ughhh fashh terrhh yhunnieh " Desahan menggoda keluar dari bibir cherry seorang namja cantik.

" Akkhh gohhd sehhmpithh boo-ahhh " Yunho pun mempercepat gerakannya di hole Jaejoong. Sang namja cantikk pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho.

'AKKKHH'

Erangan pun muncul seraya Jaejoong mencapai klimaks.

" Hosh hosh hosh " Deru nafas Jaejoong belum teratur pasca klimaksnya yang ke-3.

"Sahranghaehh Yunniehh " Ucap Jaejoong tersengal-sengal , tak lama keduanya kembali berciuman panas.

" Ckmhmhckkhhhh ".

Dengan lihai Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam ranggo hangat mulut Jaejoong.

" Nadoh sahranahaehh bohjaehh " Balas Yunho di tengah ciuman mereka.

^^^0^^^

" Ck~ gara-gara kau Chang, kita tidak dapat melihat pembukaannya… Dan heii dimana tisu eoh?" Sahut JaHyun yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah TKP.

" Sssttt jangan berisik nanti ketahuan ! Kau sudah merekamnya kan ? " Tanya Changmin seraya menginga kan JaeHyun, kalau ketahuan bisa di pastikan mereka tak akan dapat jatah makan selama 1 bulan dan lebihhh parahnya lagi video yang capek-capek mereka rekam akan di sita semua.

" Oi Chang udah yang keberapa tuh ? " Tanya JaeHyun seraya membersihkan wajahnya dari suatu cairan berwarna merah kental.

" Ntah lah , aku tak tau .. " Balas Changmin cuek.

^^^0^^^

" Kauh Cahpekhh Boojaehh? " Yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong dengan sayang.

" Wae? Kenapa yunnieh menanyakan itu? Bukankah Yunnie belum mencapai klimak ? " Tanya balik Jaejoong seraya mengecup bibir berbentuk hati Yunho . Tak seperti biasa Yunho menanyakan hal itu kepad Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas belum puas dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

" Jangan hentikan aku , kalau aku bermain kasar ! " Yunho pun mulai menyerang bibir sexy sang kekasih. " Apapun untuk mu Yunnie " Ucap Jaejoong intens , membuat Yunho semakin menggila (?).

" Ckppckphhmmm "

Keduanya pun makin panas, Yunho menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong . Begitupun Jaejoong ia membalas menghisap bibir atas Yunho. Ciuman panas Yunho turun ke leher putih Jaejoong yang tampak banyak Kissmark yang ia berikan sebelumnya.

" Akkhh Yuniehh " Desahan tak tertahankan oleh Jaejoong saat tangan jari-jari lentik (?) Yunho mengusap dan memilin nipple kiri Jaejoong, membuat sang pemilik mengelinjang nikmat.

Perlahan namun pasti lidah Yunho beralih kenipple kanan Jaejoong, menghisapnya kuat seperti bayi yang kehausan meminum susu dari sang ibu. Jaejoong di buat merem melek oleh servis (?) yang di berikan oleh Yunnie-nya. Mulai dari bibir nan sexy Yunho menghisap sesekali menggigit nipple kanan Jaejoong, Tangan Yunho yang bebas masih stay di nipple kiri Jaejoong memelintirkannya dengan penuh napsu. Sedangkan junior Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengenai titik sweetpot*betul ngak tuh tulisannya* Jaejoong.

^^^0^^^

" Chang tisunya habis , beli gih ? " Perintah JaeHyun seenak jidat lebarnya Yooshun.

" Ogah ah~ beli aja sendiri , lagi panas-panasnya nih ! " Sergah Changmin menikmati tontonan mereka.

" Aishh " JaeHyun hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam hati.

^^^0^^^

" Deepphh yunnieahh , ughhh Therehh Yunhh " Jaejoong mencengkram erat sprai yang sudah berantakan itu.

Yunho pun makin mempercepat genjotannya di hole sempit Jaejoong.

" Ahh apahpunn untukhh muh boohjaeahh " Balas Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak karna ciuman panas mereka.

" Yunniehh akuuhh akhann kehh…luarhh " Erang Jaejoong yang akan mencapai klimaks nya untuk kesekian kali.

" Sahmahh-samahh Boohh, Akkhh Sahhranghhaaehh boohhjaehhhh "

" Nadoohh akhh Yunniehh~ "

CROOT

CROOT

Sperma Jaejoong tumpah mengenai perut sixpeck Yunho, sedangkan sperma Yunho tumpah di hole Jaejoong yang sempit membuatnya keluar. Yunho ambruk di atas tubuh polos Jaejoong.

" Hoshh Hoshh Hoshh " Mereka masih mengatur nafas.

" Goomawo Jae-ah ... " Kata Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong yang basah oleh keringat.

" Cheonma Yunniehh…. 1 ronde lagih otte? " Tanya Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap di santap-lebih tepatnya di santap oleh Jung Yunho.

" Numben Boojae-ku yang memintanya duluan hmm ? " Goda Yunho kembali menindih Jaejoong.

" Ck~ ayolah Yunnie-ah , tapi di kamar mandi ne~? " Sahut Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya yang sekseh itu. Membuat Yunho kembali terangsang karna melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tampak menggoda.

" Kajja~ " Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala bridestyle(?) ke kamar mandi seraya berciuman.

'BRAKK'

Pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup dengan keras , sedetik kemudian kembali keluar suara desahan yang tak pantas di dengar oleh anak seusia Author*lol*. Dan pastinya tidak akan selasai dalam satu ronde.

^^^0^^^

" Yak yak kenapa mereka pindah eoh? " Protes JaeHyun yang tak terima.

" Iya nih~ Yunjae ngak asik .. " Kata Changmin manyun-manyun.

" Pindah target yuk ? " JaeHyun pun menggambil hasil rekamannya tadi dan menarik Changmin ke suatu tempat.

" Siapa target berikutnya ? " Tanya Changmin mengelap cairan yang masih mengalir di hidungnya.

" Hosshh selanjutnya 2Minnn~~ , tapi kita beli tisu dulu " Ucap JaeHyun berhenti.

" Yah 2Min kagak hot … " Protes Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan JaeHyun yang menariknya.

" Terkadang kita perlu yang soft ! " JaeHyun kembali menarik Changmin ketempat 2Min yang ntah lagi NC-an atau ngak itu mah urusan mereka bukan author.#plakkkk

Sedangkan Changmin hanya pasrah di tarik JaeHyun. Ck~ padahal ia ingin sekali menonton yang hot.

.

.

.

FIN

*Authorr ngumpet*

Ottee? Ngak hot kan ? Gaje kan ? so pasti Gaje dongg !

mian lau banyak typos , author ngak ngedit soalnya lagi sibuk.*alesan katain aja males XPP

Yahhh review aja atau kasih saran .. Author masih belajar cara buat NC-an dannnnn Authorr ngak innocent lagi*sujud di kaki Yewook#jder~~

Bye bye~~*ngumpet lagi di kolong kasur Yunjae.


End file.
